Iris scan recognition is an automated method of biometric identification that uses mathematical pattern-recognition techniques on images of the iris of an individual's eye. The complex random patterns of an eye iris are unique, stable, and can be seen from some distance. Iris recognition uses (video) camera technology with subtle near infrared illumination to obtain images of the visible details of the iris. Typically, digital templates encoded from these patterns by mathematical and statistical algorithms allow the identification of an individual. A key advantage of iris recognition, besides its speed of matching and its extreme resistance to false matches, is the stability of the iris as an internal and protected, yet externally visible organ of the eye.
A retinal scan recognition is a biometric technique that uses the unique patterns on a person's retina blood vessels for identification or authentication of that person. A retinal scan is performed by casting an unperceived beam of low-energy infrared light into a person's eye as the person looks through a retina scanner eyepiece. This beam of light traces a standardized path on the retina. The amount of reflection of this beam of light varies during the scan since retinal blood vessels absorb light more readily than the surrounding tissue. The pattern of variations of the reflected light is digitized and stored in a database.
In both iris and retina recognitions, databases of enrolled templates/patterns are searched to match the acquired iris or retina information with the stored information. However, iris/retina scanning is limited to portal or bulky systems, typically mounted on a wall or heavy equipment. Portal as used here means an area such as a building, a room, a city block or a camp area, or a vehicle, such as a car, a bus, a truck, an aircraft or a ship, or similar structures. Moreover, typical authentication methods, including iris/retina scanning, are point-in-time events. That is, once the authentication occurs, there is no further verification or authentication. For example, when access to a restricted area is obtained by door lock equipped with iris/retina scanning, the person enters the restricted area without any further authentication/scanning.
Furthermore, in a typical meeting or government debriefing attended by several people, each with different access or classification levels to confidential information, the information displayed to the attendees is uniform and does not distinguish the individuals' different access or classification levels.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is a device used in some modern applications, for example by pilots of combat aircraft, simulation or training of various military and commercial personnel or virtual reality gaming. HMDs project information on a user's visor or reticle to allow the user to obtain situation awareness and/or cue weapons systems to the direction his head is pointing. More modern HMDs include micro-displays along with a LED illuminator to generate the displayed image, including video images.
However, all the existing iris and retina authentications are point-in-time events. That is, once the authentication occurs, there is no other recurrence or verification of that authentication. Historically, iris/retinal scanning is limited to portal or bulky systems. Moreover, iris/retinal scanning has been limited to bulky systems that are usually wall mounted to provide access to restricted areas.